The Switcheroo
by LunaWishes
Summary: Short story. Sonic is dating with Amy and Shadow is being Mr. nice! Are they the real Sonic and Shadow? Entirely for lolz!
1. Idea, Deal, Ideal

Me: ... Well I did say it's a short story... ^_^:

Luna: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Idea, Deal, Ideal

Shadow was walking in the forest, everything was peaceful. He was having a good time until… "Hey Shadow!" The hero appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing! Just messing around!" Sonic said with a troll face. "Grr… this is the 20 time in this week! Get the hell out of here!" Shadow roared. "Fine! But I'll be back!" Sonic flashed away.

"If that faker messes with me again, I'll promise it will be his last." Shadow said as he went back home.

_-10 minutes later-_

In the city, where everyone was minding their own business, a flash of blue zapped through the streets and stopped in the park. Sonic lay on the grass, gazing at the sky and all of the sudden… "Sonic!" A pink female hedgehog dashed in and jumped on Sonic. "Argh! Amy, let go!" choking as the female holds him tightly.

"Sonic! I was looking for you! I was wondering if you would go and have a date with me tomorrow?" smiled Amy. "W-why would I?" The hero asked.

"Oh, come on. Spend a day with me, please?" Amy begged.

"I.."

"Yay~ then I'll meet you tomorrow here then!"

"Wait! Oh man…"

_-1 hour later-_

Shadow was at home watching TV. However, he couldn't find a channel for himself to past the time. *Ding dong* Shadow growled and opened the door.

It's Knuckles. "What do you want?" Shadow asked. Knuckles said, "Well… I want you to look after the Master Emerald for me tomorrow, just tomorrow."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why should I?" "Tikal told me that the chao in her chao garden all got out and got lost. She asked me to help but I need to guard the Master Emerald. " Knuckles explained.

"What about Chaos?"

"Chaos needs to help us to so that they can send the chao back to the garden. That's why I need your help." "But why should it be me to do your damn job?"

"I asked Sonic but Amy forced him to date with her, Tails needs to fix his plane, Cream is too young, the Chaotix is busy on a case and I don't trust Rouge. Come on, Shadow! Please? Just this once." Knuckles begged.

"…Fine. Since I don't have a damn thing to do…" Shadow said.

"Thanks! Meet me in Angel Island tomorrow at 9:00 sharp!" Knuckles said and left. "…Hmph!"

_-15 minutes later-_

Sonic was walking home, 'Man… I have to date Amy tomorrow or I might get smack into a hedgehog pancake! If someone could…' and a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Of course! I'm a genius!" Sonic sped away and towards Shadow's house. *Ding Dong* Shadow opened the door and found his cobalt rival on his doorway.

"Hey Sha-" *BANG* *Ding Dong* Shadow opened the door with a pistol aiming at Sonic's forehead, "Get out of here!"

"Wait!" Sonic yelled, "I'm not here to mess with ya! I'm here for your help!"

"You? Need my help?" Shadow asked with the pistol still aiming at Sonic.

"Yeah! Amy kinda forced me into a date and I thought if you can go to that date for me instead!"

"Pff. Why should I help you that? Even I am so nice that I would, I promised Knuckles to look after his damn rock."

"Why would you help him then?"

"BECAUSE I got nothing to do so I just said yes!" Shadow was getting frustrated.

"What if we exchange places?"

"I know Amy needs glasses but Knuckles don't."

"Unless… we paint ourselves!"

"Hmph, even so, why should I help you?"

"Hm... look, if you help me date Amy and I'll go and watch over the Master Emerald, I won't bother you for 1 month! It's a win win, right? I don't get to date Amy and you won't get mad about me messing you for one entire month!"

"…3 months."

"Fine! Deal?" Sonic took at his hand.

Shadow lowered his gun and shook his hand with Sonic. "Hehe, deal!"

* * *

Me: plz read and review~


	2. The Transformation

Me: Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2 – The transformation

Shadow went to the basement and brought some buckets of paint, there were red, black, blue and pale orange.

"Alright, this should be enough." Shadow said.

"Hm.. what about our eyes?" Sonic asked.

"Contact lens?"

Sonic zoomed out and came back a few seconds later. "Here, red and green contact lens!" Sonic handed the contact lens to Shadow but he put them on the table, " We'll use them later. However, there's one more important thing…"

Sonic raised his eyebrows. (If he got eyebrows…)

"You don't have my chest fur…" Shadow pointed the fluffy pile of fur on his chest which has caused many fangirls to squeal.

"Um… I'll wear a jacket! I'll lie that I got a sudden, horrible cold so I wear a jacket." Sonic said.

"Fine, just make sure you don't get caught lying."

"No problem!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "What are you going to do about yours then?"

"I guess I'll wear a jacket too… with the same reason… Hold on, we need hair gel."

"Why do we- OH! Our quills!" Sonic again dashed out of the house and return with a bottle of hair gel. (or quill gel)

With everything set, they closed the curtains just in case someone sees them doing the make-up. They took off their clothing and ready for the make-up. Shadow paints Sonic first because the black paint needs to dry out before he can put on red paint. Shadow quickly brushed Sonic from head to toe.

"Haha! Shadow, don't go too fast! It tickles! Haha!" Sonic squealed.

"If you want to look HALF as AWESOME as I am, you'll stand still, faker!"

After Sonic has been painted black, it's Sonic's turn to paint Shadow blue. "Ya know, blue kinda suits you!"

"…Shut up…"

Shadow continued on with painting Sonic's red stripes, from head to toe. Later, Sonic painted Shadow's limbs pale orange. They let the paint to dry for a while and they used the gel to change their quill styles.

'… This is kinda stupid… ' Shadow thought.

Finally, the make-up is finished with the exception of the contact lens which they will put them on the next day. Sonic wore Shadow's shoes and nearly fell down.

"How do you balance on this?" Sonic asked as he's try to stand straight.

"Hehe, just practice." However, Shadow does not feel normal with Sonic's sneakers as well.

After an hour of practice, Sonic managed to get use to the shoes. Both of them felt awfully tired and ended the day. The next day, they will switch their roles and go with the plan.

* * *

Luna: Please read and review C:


	3. Relaxed and Annoyed

Me: seriously, I know it's a short story... but... too short i think... oh well... enjoy! xD and sorry for the late updates. LAZY.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Relaxed and Annoyed

_The next day_

"Yawn! Oops! I hope you don't mind me sleeping here last night, Shadow." Sonic woke up on the couch, probably too tired after yesterday's work. Shadow was already having breakfast and paid no attention to Sonic.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat in the kitchen?" Sonic sniffed around in the kitchen before Shadow replied. Sonic found some apples and gobbled them happily like a chao.

"It's almost 9 am. You should go to Angel Island now." Shadow said. "Sure. Mind giving me a lift? It's a floating island after all." Shadow sighed. Both hedgehogs grabbed a coat and chaos controlled them to Angel Island.

"Thanks, Shadz! Have fun dating Amy!" Sonic said with a grin. "Whatever. Knuckles should be at the shrine waiting for you now. See ya." Shadow waved and disappeared.

Sonic tried to dash through the woods but slipped. "Oh yeah, I forgot I'm wearing Shadow's jet shoes." Sonic slowly skated across the forest and went to meet Knuckles. The red guardian is waiting in front of the Master Emerald with Chaos and Tikal next to him. 'I gotta sound like Shadow to prevent them knowing I'm Sonic.' Sonic cleared his throat and walked towards. "Hey Shadow! Thanks for saying yes for helping me look after the Master Emerald." Knuckles greeted. "No problem!" Sonic grinned. "Huh? You sounded weird and what's with the coat?" Knuckles asked. "Oh I caught a cold last night." Sonic replied. "Oh ok. Take care then!" Knuckles and Tikal left in search of the chao. Chaos, however, stayed and stared at Sonic. "Well, go on!" Sonic shooed. Chaos hesitated and left.

'I wonder did Chaos sense that I'm not Shadow…' Leaving that thought behind, Sonic laid on the floor and fell asleep.

Shadow chaos controlled to the park where Amy was supposed to wait for Sonic. He saw Amy standing under the tree, avoiding the sunlight. Shadow walked towards Amy and greeted her. "Sonic! You're here! But why are you wearing a coat and sounded different?" Amy asked. "I.. sick…" Shadow coughed. "Aww… you should take care of yourself, Sonic. Even though you're the hero, you still need to take good care of your own health." Amy advised, "Anyways, let's go! Let's go to the shopping mall and go shopping!" Amy pulled Shadow and went to the mall.

The mall was huge and rather cold. Shadow was relieved that he actually wore a coat. Amy dragged Shadow to a department store. There's a lot of people and lots of items to browse. Shadow rarely went shopping. He would go to a mall when he's extremely bored. Amy dragged Shadow towards the clothes session.

'I gotta pretend that I'm sick or I'm busted.' Shadow coughed a few times. "Are you alright, Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yeah." "Oh! Does this look good on me?" Amy pulled out a purple dress. Shadow does not have any fashion sense so he decided to say ok on everything Amy asks.

Sonic, on the other hand, is chilling out. "I wonder how's Shadow's doing. Hell! I won't mind Shadow falling in love with Amy after this date. Saves me the trouble."

The weather that day was rather hot and Sonic has his coat on. Feeling sweaty and hot, he decided to take it off for a while.

Shadow felt being tortured. Amy was crazy, dragging him all over the place asking the same question. 'No wonder Sonic doesn't want to go on a date with Amy. She's damn crazy! Is it worth it for stopping Sonic to bother me? I now doubt it…' Shadow pretended to cough and sneeze occasionally to prevent Amy from doubting Shadow but every time he did that, Amy would ask him if he's alright. Shadow starts to feel irritated and yet he can't yell at her.

Amy realize Shadow's grumpy face and asked, "Are you okay, Sonic? You wanna take a break?" 'A break! Yes! How the hell would I say no?' "Sure, a break sounds nice." "It's almost lunchtime anyways. Let's go and get some lunch."

* * *

Luna: plz read and review!


End file.
